People Change
by Sekre
Summary: He had watched Seto that day, looking for some sort of emotion as the other accused him of the murder he didn’t commit. He had been to hell, and now he was coming back. Five years … And you know what Seto? People change. [SxJ][Hiatus]


**Disclaimer: I don't own it, damnit!**

**Hello! Wooo, my first shot at a Seto/Katsuya! It's been awhile since I wrote, so yeah.**

**Oh and I know it's a little short, or at least to me, but don't worry…Its just an intro after all. I sort of got this idea from a fan fiction I read about a different genre and hopefully this all turns out alright. **

**Summary: Katsuya had watched Seto that day, looking for some sort of emotion besides hatred as the other accused him of the murder he didn't commit. He had been to hell, and now he was coming back. Five years … five fucking years. And you know what Seto? People change.**

**Rating: M – This yaoi will contain mature content ranging from all over. If you have any doubts, leave.**

**Anyhoo, onto the story! Critics LOVED!**

* * *

"_Who knows, perhaps Kaiba isn't such a hard cookie after all…"_

"…_As all things seem to be going fortunately for the famous CEO, with his upcoming participation in the International Duel Force – a new Duel Monsters tournament with people from all ove—."_

"_I'm sure the IDF tournament will not impair Kaiba's two year engagement to Misa Shijo. In fact, sources say we can finally be looking at a wedding date when the tournament ends, which is suspected--."_

_"Thank you. As you can see, The International Duel Force tournament will be hosted here, right in Japan. I'm standing outside of Onojo—or at least the city of Onojo. The woodlands on the northern and eastern side of the city seem to still be undergoing construction for the tournament. We're expected to see prominent duel players from the past, such as Seto Kaiba and Yugi Mutou. It also seems that faces none of us ever thought to consider the competition will also be arriving. One being Taro Gojo, who was recently burned--."_

Click.

Once again, his name was mentioned on every channel – or at least the random ones he rarely flipped through. There was talk all over about the tournament and even about his tedious engagement, reminding him how easily the media could switch the crowd's direction in interests. _Simple minded_, he would call them, but silently grateful that he didn't have to see _that_ wretched blond every time he walked by a television set on the news. If it was possible for irises to actually darken in color along with his mood, he was sure his eyes were a shade of blue tenfold what they should be as the blond once again reentered his thoughts.

Tired, he felt tired. Yes, he was still young at twenty-four, but he was sure age had taken a toll on him; mentally that is, for his facade was still as sharp as ever and he be damned if _that_ was ever taken away. He had never anticipated much sleep, not after _that_ fateful day, but as years dragged on the 'grand' Seto Kaiba found himself more and more dependent on pills and caffeine. He hated weaknesses, and granted such a dependency was one; however, he barely pulled his company out of its fragile state (thanks to the oh-so-kind-Gods who had temporary silenced all coherent thinking when bringing that _mutt_ across his path) and couldn't risk another downfall.

But of course, to the average (might he add—incredibly unintelligent) crowd, he was still the "tall, dark, and handsome mystery man" or something ridiculous along those lines. He had almost laughed when the news of his engagement was released to the media – almost. Apparently, he had found the woman who "managed to crawl into his cold, icy heart and melt it". Hmph, he was sure that all would be contradicted if they really knew what went on in the Kaiba mansion. Ah yes, he would like to see how the press would try and sugarcoat that one, since any sane reporter knew the dangers of reporting anything even considered diminutively offensive about him.

A smirk formed, though his pleasant thoughts of suing reporters into an early death were to end as the limo pulled into the mansion driveway. With one swift movement, he shut his suitcase and was out the vehicle, not at all waiting for the driver. This wasn't completely unexpected as of late, but the driver still made an effort to get out of the car and farewell his employer. _Idiot_. All these 'loyal' maids and workers that followed him to his new estate only reminded him of the tri-colored midget and his cheerleaders. Even now the group was still loyal to their "friend", one who had clearly deceived _all_ of them. Yes, including himself – He found no use in trying to deny it, but instead learned from his mistakes. He was a fool then, almost drinking in all the promises of trust and loyalty.

He actually laughed out loud, almost hearing the mutt's whispers sweat-nothings in his head. But it wasn't one of those jubilant laughs, no – it was one of those coarse gurgles that came from deep within. A few gardeners glanced his way, wide-eyes, but he didn't noticed. Seto was sure they were used to stranger antics by now.

"Seto, you're home!" A ball of black whizzed out of the corner of his eyes, and expectedly a pair of arms engulfed him. It still somewhat amused him how childish Mokuba could be, when he had turned eighteen months ago. Seto was sure his younger brother would leave him, live his own life when that time came, but surprisingly enough Mokuba stayed. Seto saw no real reason, other than the younger Kaiba being worried about him. It had to do with something redundant about him being unstable every now and then.

"As you see," Was his simple response. Over the past five years, even Mokuba couldn't get a smile out of him, a true one anyway. Such a gesture seemed rather foreign now, especially when he'd rather scowl.

Mokuba smiled, withdrawing his tanned arms and folding them to his chest. He was getting ready to tell the older Kaiba about his day, but paused.

"Misa is such a bitch," The younger Kaiba proclaimed, eyes seeming to recall whatever experience he was thinking of as he furrowed his brows.

Seto shrugged, not really caring. Misa Shijo being a bitch wasn't anything new and she wasn't worth the effort of being anything more than an acquaintance (who lived in his estate, unfortunately). Sure, she was his fiancée, but it was wholly business. Misa and her father, a wealthy real estate owner, both benefited from his wealth and fame; sure Kaiba probably could have had a more … homely bride, but Misa in a way was perfect. Sometimes she could be appallingly emotional and clingy, but that was typical. Nevertheless she didn't press his buttons when it came to business, not complaining and _whining _when he came home late, unlike Katsu-- … the mutt. Also, she didn't bother him for any sexual favors, for he was sure she was getting them somewhere else, much to his relief. He really couldn't care less, as long as she knew her place, away from him.

"We gave her a whole _fucking_ wing Seto! And I can still hear her complaining about this and that..." Mokuba continued, following Seto up the entrance stairs and into the mansion. He dramatically tossed his arms in the air for emphasis, but in reality wanted to break something to get his point across, which still wouldn't work. The younger man _really_ despised the woman, more than she probably deserved (if she deserved anything at all), but it was all for good reason! Instead of _her_ stomping down the stairs in a fit, it should have been Katsuya trying to slide down the banister, proclaiming he would land upright 'this time' and the others were just 'practice'. The eighteen-year-old let out a quiet sigh as his mind reeled back to happier days … but he quickly shook those thoughts out, knowing if they stayed, he would cry like a child...like that day.

Alas, awakening Mokuba from his thoughts was the very monster herself. Down the stairs, almost two at a time in three-inch pumps did Misa Shijo make her entrance. The woman tucked her gorgeous raven locks behind her ear, its style cut neatly at mid-back. She was 'pretty', but a better word to describe her was 'seducing'. She was far too carnally attractive to ever be called beautiful, with pout-like lips and dark, manipulative eyes. If Seto weren't used to corruptive figures, he would've called her 'dangerous', but though she was a bitch, she was also harmless. He wouldn't dare let anyone enter any binding with him that he saw even potentially hazardous, especially after that _mutt_ incident.

"I'm going out," Misa announced, not seeming to notice as Seto just swept past her, as if she was any other unimportant person … which, indeed was the case. Dressed in what could be a _hardly_ suitable outfit in public, she sashayed past the younger Kaiba and out the door. "Have fun fucking your brains out," The teenager mumbled, watching solemnly as his brother disappeared from sight. _Probably to his private study…_

* * *

The brunet growled in annoyance as he slammed the speaker button, causing the desk to shudder.

"I find it hardly a convenient time _Masayo_ for any guests," His deep voice resounded, eyes not needing to glance at the digital numbers on the clock to know it was late. Anyone who came to his _home_ at this _hour_ did not deserve a courteous welcome.

"I-I agree sir, but the man insists that he speaks to you. He said that he just had to drop off an item sir," The voice stammered through the speaker. Seto could practically see his hired butler shuffling his feet and rubbing together sweaty hands, terrified of his response. "A few words and an item Mr. Kaiba. His name is … Arnold Leon…"

Kaiba was literally two microseconds away from firing his butler – Seto Kaiba did not repeat his answer twice. But, the American CEO's presence stuck a cord of interest and after a brief analysis of the pros and cons of receiving the man did Kaiba answer.

"Send him to my study."

"R-right away sir!"

It wasn't long until Seto heard a knock on the door and with a grunt of approval did the butler (thoroughly shaken he noted) let Leon in. Seto glimpsed at the American with a slight irritancy, observing the 'all-business' presence of the other. "Leon, you were the last person I expected at my home," He greeted in English, non-too-pleasantly he might add, letting his 'guest' know full well how 'welcomed' he was.

"Understandable. After all, we do both own very different companies," The man, Arnold, replied. Seto nodded, that simple fact being the one that made Leon's visit questioning. This couldn't be for their companies, since Leon was a big American hotshot who owned a chain of recognizable hotels across the state. Yes Seto had heard of him – Supposed to be some dashing bachelor that wooed American women from left to right; as nauseating as it was, he had some respect for the man, since he too started his empire from nothing.

Sharp blue orbs gazed down at the briefcase the other clutched before returning them back to the other's face, silently demanding him to get to the point. He wasn't one for games (a little hypocritical) and didn't have time to spend on pleasantries, especially for guests who visit in the middle of the night, unscheduled.

Getting the message loud and clear, Leon turned and placed the briefcase atop the desk. Seeming to find the right words, Arnold finally turned to face the CEO who was monitoring his actions closely.

"I came to discuss Jounouchi Katsuya."

"Get out."

Those words escaped the brunet's lips viciously as soon as he heard the other mention _that name_. What was a seemingly calm and slightly annoyed Kaiba transformed into a dark, fuming one.

"Mr. Kaiba I'm fully aware—"

"Get out, NOW!" The room practically shuddered as the voice reverberated off the walls. Eyes only narrowed in fury when he didn't see the American scrambling out. And apparently, the other wasn't all too amused either.

"Mr. Kaiba, with all due respect, if I knew you would've thrown a tantrum, I would've worded that differently," Was the reply, void of any sort of surprise really. Seto could have guessed the man had expected such an outburst, and instead chose to chastise him, for any other _sane_ man would be out the front gate by now.

In Kaiba's moment of silence was Leon sure to take advantage of it – Even if the silence was only because Kaiba was contemplating some ill attempt to murder him. The man had expected as much, being warned continually in advanced by several others. However, Seto _needed_ to believe them; he was in fact their last resort and after several weeks of reconsidering did the businessman finally agree to at least attempt to reach Seto. Jounouchi _must_ have meant something for the CEO to have a gay relation with him, even if it was left out of the public eye.

"Kaiba, that briefcase has evidence that more than hints Jounouchi's innocence and if you are too ignorant to at least regard the possibility that he did not murder that woman, it is your own ill-fate. That is only a brief synopsis of our investigation, since we did not want to waste precious time putting together something that could possibly end up in a trash bin as soon as I step out of this room. My contacts are in there as well, I suggest you make use of them."

Arnold left without another word. Seto wasted no time in lifting the leather briefcase from the desk trashing it.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! Okay, how was it? Should I continue? There's only one way to know … REVIEW!**

**If you have any questions, which I'm sure you do, feel free to ask! **

**Katsuya and the rest of what 'happened' will be coming out in the next chapter, if I get enough support. Wink --**

**Sekre**


End file.
